Enter Iceia
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Iceia Cooler's twin comes to earth to spoil the day that Goku & Chichi have decided to spend together. What happens when she does & Chichi gets caught in the cross fire? Or will Chichi fight along side Goku? *comeplete*
1. Chapter 1

Enter Iceia  
Author's Notes: Okay sorry guys but because of recent writter's block I am setting aside DBZ 200 and Between Sayains and Mermaids for the time being. Also I have a friend working on the battle scence for A Ghostly Love so that should be up sometime. Anyways in the mean time I will work on some new stories one being this one. Another is called Cronus' Daughters. Anyways what happens when Goku and Chichi send a day together and their romantic day is interuppted by the entery of Iceia Freezia's older sister and Cooler's twin sister.  
____________________________________________________________  
Chichi sighed and got out of bed, she turned to look back at Goku who was still sleeping. She smiled to herself at the feeling of having him home again. It had been a few years since he had gone off with the dragon. Now that he was back Chichi now finally felt better, after all there was no more any problems with Earth. Well for now anyways in fact Chichi had gotten over the fact that Goku would have to keep leaving to go fight in a battle. She knew deep down that the battles would never stop not even if all the planets in the universe became allies. That was simple because someone would always try to find a way to ruin the peace no matter what it took.   
Chichi sighed and knew that today she and Goku would spend the day together in the woods. It was their anniversary and Goku had promised yesterday that he would spend the day with her no matter what. Chichi needless to say had been shocked when he had told her that. Though she had been deeply touched by the fact that Goku wanted to spend time with her. Well if they were going to head out in two hours Chichi had better shower, change, and pack a picnic for them for lunch.   
That in mind Chichi rumaged through her her drawers and pulled out some clothes for the day. She then went into the bathroom shutting the door hoping that it would muffle some of the noise at least against Goku's Sayain hearing. Then she slowly turned on the shower getting the water to the exact temperature that she liked it. Then she removed her night gown and stepped into the shower and washed herself quickly before washing her hair with shampoo and conditoner. Then she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and secured it there before whipping off the steam that had collected on the mirror. When she was finished she picked up the brush she had kept in the bathroom and began to brush out the snarles and tangles until the brush ran through her hair smoothly. It was then that she noticed Goku her husband and mate watching her from the open bathroom door.  
Goku woke up the sound of the water in the shower going. He rolled on to his side to where Chichi slept. It was empty he frowned wishing the running water had been just a dream and Chichi was still sleeping. He sighed has he remebered exactly what they would be doing today. The thought of being alone with his wife and mate made him smile. He stretched his arms and climbed out of bed moving to his dresser drawers he pulled on a pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt. He then grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and pulled them on his feet securing them. But when he straightened his back without much thought he reached up and stroked the mark on his neck. That mark had been given to him by Chichi the first night he had returned to Earth and to her arms.   
Upon hearing the shower water turn off he got up off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. He just opened the door and leaned against its frame while he watched her brush out her long mane of raven hair. He waited for her to notice him when she did she looked up at him and smiled gently. He then moved to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her thin waist.   
"You are beautiful Chichi," he whispered into her ear.   
"Thank you Goku-sa," whispered Chichi.   
"Now why don't you get ready and I will get the picnic basket from the attic?"  
"Okay Honey," said Chichi removing the towel and tossing it aside.  
It was hard for Goku to leave the room but had to force himself to go up to the attic for the basket. Besides he reasoned there was always time for that later on today once they returned home. He wanted to reform the bond between them and make it stronger then ever. Not that it had been destoryed but it was dormint not really there yet not really gone. So he would have to simpley reawaken it and when he did it would be even stronger. Though to reawaken it they would just have to be caught up in passion not making love though he wouldn't mind it if they were.   
That thought in mind Goku set about looking for the picnic basket, when he found it he returned downstairs. He heard Chichi in the kitchen so he went into the kitchen and found her. She was in jeans tight jeans but not too tight and a short sleeved purple shirt. Hanging from her neck was the crystal pendent he had given her years ago. She was wearing nice boots but they could be used for hiking has well.   
"Ready to go Chichi?" asked Goku.  
"Well not quite let me finish packing the food into the capsule. Goku sweetie can you pack the cups, napkins, and plates?"  
"Sure sweetie."  
While Goku packed them Chichi slipped the canister that held the capsules with the food. Then she slipped in some silverware, she then went into one of the hall closets and grabbed a checkered blanket for them to use. Then she placed that into the basket closed it and walked outside with Goku.  
"So Chichi should we take nimbus?" asked Goku.  
Chichi thought for a moment before nodding her head. Goku called nimbus then picked up Chichi with one arm and hopped onto nimbus. Then the couple was off and Chichi leaned against Goku's chest and seattled herself in his lap.   
"Where should we go to spend the day?" asked Goku.  
"I don't know how about where we spent the last day we had together before the Cell Games?" suggested Chichi.  
Goku grinned wickedly, "sounds great!"  
"Okay," said Chichi snuggling into his chest for warmth.  
Meanwhile in outer space_________________________________________  
Iceia sat in her hoover chair her tail flicking irratable. She was already in tranformation number four the spikes weren't has high and her muscles weren't has big and instead of purple with her white skin she had red. She sat and in front of the window and watched has the planet Earth came closer and closer into view.   
"So that is the planet in which the Sayain lives that is said to have murdered my twin brother Cooler?" she asked softly.  
"Yes Lady," said a French female voice. "According to the logs on your brother's data base this is where he was when he was murdered by the Sayain when he tried to track down the murder of your father and younger brother."  
"Good now land," commanded Iceia. "I want to find the man that murdered my twin and brought disgrace to my family. Luck for him my mother is not with us."  
"Yes my Lady," said another female voice.  
"Good how much longer till we land?!"  
"A few more hours my lady."  
"Good I am going to my quarters inform me when we are in Earth's Atompshere."  
"Has you wish," said the female voices bowing from their points in the shadows. 


	2. Chapter 2

Enter Iceia 2  
Author's Notes: Last time on Enter Iceia Goku and Chichi leave the house to spend the day together. Meanwhile Iceia came closer and closer to Earth. Her intent to murder the man that killed her twin brother....  
____________________________________________________________  
Goku and Chichi finally landed at the spot they had agreed to spend their day at. They got off of the cloud and set out the picnic blanket and plates for their breakfast they ate slowly and in comfortable silence. Chichi was leaning against Goku's chest while they ate and sometimes they would even feed each other. All in all they just eat together occasionally laughing if one of them spilt food over the other one. When they were finished they just lay on the blanket with Goku laying down his legs crossed and arms behind his head andd Chichi's head laying on his stomach.   
"Goku?" asked Chichi. "Do you remeber when we first meet?"  
"Of course how could I not you pulled on my tail," laughed Goku unwinding his new tail from around his waist.  
Chichi grinned and stroked it has it wrapped around her wrist, this elicted a purr from Goku.  
"You know I meet Yamacha a few minutes before I meet you," said Chichi thoughtfully.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah the first time we meet I blasted him inbetween the legs then he punched me."  
'I need to remeber to have a long talk with Yamacha,' thought Goku to himself.  
"Yeah then he left though he later on returned and said a bunch of stuff about me bing pretty and stuff like that," said Chichi thoughfully still stroking his tail.  
'Yeap a real long talk is in order with Yamacha I can tell.'  
"But I still thought you were cuter," said Chichi moving her head to look at his chin.  
Blinking Goku looked down at Chichi and smiled.  
"Good," Goku Stated softly. "Because I still think you are the most beautiful woman ever."  
'I already know exactly what I will give her for a anniverysary gift,' smirked Goku.  
"What do you want to do now Goku?" asked Chichi.  
Goku thought for severally moments then looked at the stream.  
"I know lets go swimming!"  
"But Goku we do not have any swin suits!"  
"So its not like we haven't done it before," said Goku grinning.  
Chichi blushed remebering her and Goku swimming here late at night with nothing on. Of course afterwards Chichi had ended up with a bad cold.Which of course had made Goku feel bad since he hadn't.  
"But Goku last time we did this I ended up with a cold," protested Chichi.  
By then Goku had stood up and was dragging Chichi with him. He then began to remove his clothes the closer they go to the water. He stopped at the river bank his gi pants half on.  
"Come on Chichi its summer it will be impossible to catch a cold this time of year."  
"No."  
"Come on Chichi."   
Chichi still refused to go swimming so Goku did the only thing he could think of he kissed her. She was so startled by the kiss she didn't know what to do so she just stood there letting him kiss her. While they were kissing Goku began to slowly pry her clothing off of her. When he broke away from her he grinned down at her his tail whipping back and forth excitedly.   
"Goku," gasped Chichi covering herself up.  
"Come on Chichi it's not like I haven't seen it all before," smirked Goku. "You might be older but you haven't even begun to wrinkle. In fact your body looks better then it did before I left with the dragon. You must be keeping in shape and are doing a very good job with it."  
Chichi blushed and smiled and kissed him again. Goku kissed back and they fell in the general facinity of the water. While they were falling Goku's pants came off and they were both completely naked by the time they hit the water. Chichi gasped at the coldness of the water, soon though she got used to it and allowed herself to relax in the water. She leaned against Goku's chest and sighed with contentment.  
"Chichi?" asked Goku.  
"Yes Goku," Chichi said looking up at him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Goku."  
Above the Earth________________________________________________  
"Lady Iceia we are just above the Earth's Atomsphere and will be arriving at our destination within the hour."  
"Good."  
Iceia smiled wickedly and looked out the window has Earth came closer and she felt the shift of speed has they entered the earth's Atmosphere.  
'Soon Goku,' she thought. 'Very soon we will meet and you will pay for the death of my brother Cooler. After I have killed you your entire precious planet will be annihilated. Then my revenge will be complete and my brother will be avenged. For I know something you could never possible know about my people. Wait for me Sayain I am coming for your head!'  
___________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Because of recent developments I will no longer update 'Between Sayains and Mermaids' and 'DBZ 2000' until further notice. The next chapter of 'A Ghostly Love' will be up when the I get the chapter back from a friend who graciously agreed to write the fight scene. Thank you.  
:) - Okay hey what is your email addy so I can email the updates to you?  
Stormlite02 - You have no idea but she is so much more different then her father and brothers trust me.  
SeraphSaiyan - Thanks will do chica.  
IsleofSolitude: Thanks for the review 


	3. Chapter 3

Enter Iceia 3  
Author's Notes: Well here is the thrid chapter hope ya'll like it and I hope to have an update for Cronus' Daughters has soon has b-chan emails me back with the okay.  
__________________________________________________________  
Goku and Chichi had long since stopped playing in the lake. Now they were laying out on the ground naked and just relaxing in eachother's arms.   
"You know Chichi I missed you while I was with the Dragon," whispered Goku in her ear.  
"Did you really Goku-sa?" whispered Chichi.  
"Yeah," smirked Goku. "Especially your cooking."  
"WHAT?!" shouted Chichi jumping on top of him and hoovering over him.  
"I was kidding Chichi," laughed Goku. "I missed everything about you."  
"Really?!"   
"Hai Chichi everything."  
Chichi laughed and threw herself into his arms.   
"I love you Goku," she whispered before pressing her lips firmly onto his.  
'I know,' thought Goku ejoying the taste of her lips on his.   
Goku slowly pried her tongue open and placed his hands roughly on her hips.   
Elsewhere not far from them__________________________________________  
Iceia stepped off of her ship and kept her power low along with her women.  
"Keep your power low I do not want the monkey bastard to know we are here," demanded Iceia.  
"Has you wish Lady Iceia," said a female voice from the shadows.  
In the shadows you could see the outline figures of four female characters with the typical armor of someone under the leadership of a member of the Cold Kingdom. The women stepped out of the shadows. One of them looked like Jace, the other like Spice, another like Sauzaa, the last looked like Zarbon. In fact the women were their twin sisters, which brought all five women together in a hatred for Sayains.   
"Come!" demanded Iceia. "Let us spread out and search for the Sayain bastard that murdered my brother. Maga you and Taga will go North, Saga you will go South, Jaga you will go East, and I will go West. MOVE OUT!"  
"Right," said the women.  
"And try and keep your power down low enough to fly yet not be noticed by every ki sensing fool on this mud ball of a planet."  
"Right," said the women.   
Then they all serprated in the search for the Sayain that murdered Cooler.   
Back with Goku and Chichi they were still making out though they would break apart every now and then for air.   
"Oh Goku," gasped Chichi breathlessly has he moved to her slender neck. "I love your kisses!"  
"I know," smirked Goku cockily.   
He was only cocky during moments like these when he was alone with his wife. He enjoyed the power he had over her, no one knew it but when it was just the two of them alone. Goku had the power over her, much like he did know. This area of the relationship was his domain something he only had control over. Only he could her this excited and that was something he had decided long ago to be cocky about. He pulled Chichi away by her upper arms and looked up at her has her body hoovered above him.   
"Now this is something worth fighting for," he whispered.  
"I love you Goku," whispered Chichi.  
"I know and I love you."  
Then they went back to kissing, with two figured watching them keeping their powerleverls down.   
"The young have no sense of control," muttered Maga.  
"I know what you mean still it is kinda romantic that they are making out like that smirked Taga.   
"You are such a little miss priss," snarled Maga. "Let's contact the others. I will contact Lady Iceia you contact the others."  
"Right."  
Goku stopped kissing when he heard voices in the trees. He let out an irrate growl and pulled Chichi to him nearly crushing them together.  
"Goku what is it?" asked Chichi.  
"Hush and put your clothes on," said Goku flatly looking around trying to find who it was that was spying on them.  
"But why?"   
"Just do it!"  
"Um right."  
Chichi got out of his embrace and scampered to where their clothes were. After she put on hers she handed Goku his who put on the gi pants and secured them with the sash but left his chest free for all to see.  
"COME OUT!" he thundered  
"He knows we are here," muttered Maga.   
"Lets distract him till the others get here," whispered Taga.  
"Good idea. Lady Iceia permission to attack the Sayain."  
"Permission granted but do not kill him whatever you do," snapped Iceia's voice over the ear piece. "Leave that to me!"  
"Right."  
Then Taga and Maga jumped out of the tree and hoovered over them.  
"Karrotto for your crimes to the Cold Empire you will die!" they said together.   
Then both women powered up to just above Goku when he is at his max in Super Sayain Level four.  
"What the hell?!" gasped Goku. "Who are you and what do you want?!"  
"I am Maga twin sister of Zarbon."  
"And I am Taga twin sister of Jace."  
"You will die for the murder of Lord Cooler!" they shouted together. "Now prepare to fight!"  
Goku moved into a fighting stance in front of Chichi who looked shocked to see these women about to attack her Goku. Goku glared up at the women and waited for them to make the first move.  
___________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: There you go Goku has to fight off Maga and Taga.   
Thanks to  
IsleofSolitude: Well not quite but something does happen to Chichi.  
Polka Dot: Not quite  
Nofretete: Cool name will do oh and most of my stories are Goku/Chichi romances.  
Lauryn: So did and I plan to keep writting, 


	4. Chapter 4

Enter Iceia 4  
Goku looked up at the two women Taga and Maga.  
"How do you know Cooler?!" demanded Goku moving in front of Chichi.  
"We are under the rule of his twin sister Iceia," snapped Maga.  
'Cooler had a twin sister,' thought Goku.   
"Now prepare to fight Sayain bastard!"  
Taga and Maga then charged at Goku who tranformed into Super Sayain level four.   
"Chichi get out of here so you do not get hurt," he said over his shoulder.  
"But-" said Chichi.  
"Go now!"  
Then Goku took off and flew directly at the two women. While Chichi ran into the forest hoping to get away from the fight so that she would not be a hazard to Goku.   
Maga watched the raven haired woman run into the woods and decided to follow suit.   
'The woman might be very valuable to us,' she thought.  
"Lady Iceia," she said over the scouter. "It would seem that the Sayain Bastard that murdered your twin brother has a mate. I am following her would you like me to kill her or capture her?"  
"Capture her she could be very valuable to a part in our plan," came Iceia's voice. "Then meet me back at the Space Ship bring the little son of a bitch's mate with you!"  
"Yes Lady Iceia," said Maga.  
Maga blasted off and captured Chichi in her arms.  
"Lady Iceia wants to meet you whore of Karrotto."  
"Whore who the hell are you calling a whore," spat Chichi.  
Chichi spun out of the other woman's arms and slammed a hand into her back. Maga stagered before whirling on Chichi.  
"You will pay for that Karrotto's whore!" spat Maga.  
"Come on and try me," said Chichi moving into a fighting stance.  
"With pleasure," smirked Maga.  
________________________________________________________  
Taga was trading kicks punches with Goku.  
'He is has good as I had heard,' thought Taga dodging a hit and slammed a fist into Goku's Chin.  
"Give it up Monkey boy you can not defeat me," snarled Taga. "I will keep you company until Lady Iceia gets here to finish you off."  
Goku smirked at the woman, "If this Lady Iceia of yours is so strong then she wouldn't need you to "weaken" me up. Though I do enjoy a challenge and I ma glad you decided to be brave enough to fight."  
"Bastard you Sayains are always so cocky!"  
"Much like your bother that wanna be pretty boy deserved what he got."  
"How dare you my brother was twice the man you will ever be," snarled Taga.  
Once more the two combatents exchanged blows and kicks. Taga grabbed Goku's head in her hands and slammed it onto her knee. Then she did a round house kick sending him into a tree. Goku picked himself out of the rubble and brushed himself off, his tail twitching annoyed. Then he launched himself nack at her and slammed his knee into her chest. Taga bent over with the force of the blow leaving her back wide open for Goku to slam his fists into her back. She went flying down to the ground and landed in the dirt forming a crater.   
Taga pulled herself out of the rubble and glared at Goku who just smirked down at her. With a growl she launched herself back at Goku and began to fight him once more. She was slamming her fists repeatably in the direction of his head but he kept dodging them all. Suddenly she realized that he never wrapped his tail around his waist. With a smirk she lunged forward and at the moment he twisted out of her way she grabbed his tail.  
_______________________________________________________  
Maga snarled and powered up a blast and sent it at Chichi who dodged it with some difficultly. While she was doing this Maga charged and attacked Chichi slamming her foot into her stomach. Chichi was lifted up slightly and then slammed down. Maga smirked and slammed her fist into a pressure point on her back. Chichi screamed in pain and allowed herself to fade away and welcomed the darkness in favor of the searing pain.   
Maga's smirk widened and picked up the limp form of Chichi. She took off into the air and in the direction of the ship.  
"Lady Iceia," said Maga into the scouter. "I have the whore of the Sayain that killed Lord Cooler."  
"Good I will see you at the ship contact the others to meet us there. Tell Taga to bring the Bastard Monkey."  
"Very well my lady."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
T.T - Your apoligy is not apected I might accept it later but not now. I do not accept rudeness directed at something I take pride in. Everyone is treated like dirt, and did it ever occur to you that I was a Christian has well. If you do not like my stories then quite wasting my time and stop reading them it will save us all a bunch of grief. My stories are orignal because I created them and if something gave me inspiration I mention that I was inspired because usually that is how my ideas are born and if you can not accept that then I do not give a shit!  
Seraphsaiyan - Thank you 


	5. Chapter 5

Enter Iceia 5  
Taga looked at Goku and smirked, "Well Sayain we now have a high card."   
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Simple," smirked Taga talking coldly. "We have your mate."  
"What do you mean?" growled Goku darkly.  
"We have your little dark haired whore," smirked Taga. "If you want her then I can take you to our ship."  
"Fine," growled Goku. "Take me to her."  
"Very well come follow me."  
Taga took off and Goku followed suite. They flew of severally miles of trees and mountain ranges before they came to a large canyon where a Cold Empire ship was seattled. Goku looked around when he landed and saw no sign of Chichi.  
"Where is my mate?" he snarled.  
"Right here," said a voice from the shadows.  
"Lady Iceia," said Taga dropping to her knees.  
A female came out that looked like Cooler in his final stage before Goku had killed him.   
"I have a surpise for you Karrotto," smirked Iceia.  
"Give me back Chichi," snarled Goku.  
"Oh do u really want her?" asked Iceia sweetly?  
"Give her to me!"  
"Well Maga bring her out for the Sayain to see."  
Suddenly Maga the girl from earlier stepped out with Chichi over her shoulder. His wife was out cold, and it was a good thing because her body was so ripped up he was sure she would wish she were dead had she been awake. But then another thought hit him just has swiftly. He had not protected her and now she was near dead. How could he allow this to happen. Goku growled and prepared to launch himself at the women.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," smirked Maga switching Chichi so that her neck was at an easy acess.   
"What do u mean?!"  
"Do you really think you are fast enough to beat me with my arm so close to her neck?" asked Maga.  
"Maga stop playing around," smirked a new voice.   
Goku turned around and saw two other women there. It was then that he realized something they all looked like one of his former opponents. "Who are the rest of you related to?!" he deamanded.  
"I am related to Spice," said Jaga.  
"I am related to Sauzaa," said Saga.  
"You are coming after me for what reason?" snapped Goku.  
"Because it was your kind that killed our brothers," snarled Jaga.  
"Your brothers were weak," snarled Goku allowing some of his Sayain instincts to kick in.   
Jaga snarled and nearly lunged at him but Iceia held up a warning hand.   
"Don't we have something he wants," smirked Iceia.  
"Of course Lady Iceia whatever it is you say."  
________________________________________________________  
Veggitta paused in his fighting he felt the kis. One of them was very famillar to him though he couldn't place it.   
'That ki it seems famillar but who's does it belong to?' he thought.  
Just then his mind was thrown back into a previous memory of his life when he meet Freezia's older sister Iceia.  
Flashback******************************************************  
Prince Veggitta walked into Freezia main room on the ship. He had been sent for because the Gay fag was going to send him on another mission. He didn't mind the mission he just minded being in the company of the gay Freezia. The moment he walked into the room he saw a female she was stronger then Freezia that much was sure.  
"Who are you?!" he demanded rudely.   
"Come now Veggitta that is not very mannerly of you," reprimended Freezia.  
"I do not care I want to know who she is!"  
"Well little prince," said the woman with a soft smile. "I am Lady Iceia. Older sister of Lord Freezia and twin to Lord Cooler."  
He had heard of Lord Cooler, since he had meet the man severally times. At least he wasn't gay or he didn't sound or act like it. He also noticed that there were four women standing near Zarbon and Daburia. One looked like a female version of Zarbon, another like Jace, and another much like one of the men that worked with Lord Cooler. There was another one that was a light green with pure white hair he had no idea who she was related to and he really didn't care.   
"You are going on a mission with me to destory an entire galaxy would you like that young prince?" she asked coldly.  
"I like destorying," stated Prince Veggitta.  
"Well good because that is exactly what we are going to do come on."  
Then Veggitta walked with the five women and boarded her space ship before taking off.   
End of Flashback************************************************  
Veggitta allowed a smirk to cross his face he had had fun that brief period of time with Lady Iceia more fun then he had with Freezia. That was where he had felt the ki from he decided to follow the ki and see what had brought her here. He walked out of the gravity room and took off into the sky and was soon joined by the others.  
"Veggitta did you feel that too?" asked Gohan.  
"Of course it is from my past!" snorted Veggitta.  
"Who is it?" asked Trunks.  
"Lady Iceia the older sister of Freezia and Cooler."  
"Man how many relatives does Freezia have?" muttered Gohan taking off at top speed.  
________________________________________________________  
Goku snarled at them and stepped forward toward the women.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!"  
Maga looked at Lady Iceia who nodded.  
"Very well catch!" shouted Maga.  
Then Maga threw Chichi at a tree trunk. Goku lunged forward and caught Chichi before she could hit the tree trunk. He pulled her tightly against him and brought her neck to his nose to inhale her fading scent. Her scent was fading along with her lifefource. Goku quickly pulled out a senzu bean and pushed it into her mouth. Then he sit her down at the base of the tree trunk and turned to the women.  
"How sweet," scoffed Iceia. "He gave his wife a senzy bean isn't that so romantic?"  
"Now we will fight and I will destory you," said Goku standing up.  
"Very well," said Iceia. "Maga! Taga! Saga! Jaga! Take him now!"  
"Right!"  
The women lunged at Goku who powered up back to Super Sayain four and waited for them to come close before lunging into the middle of the group.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Okay I plan on having two or three more chapters to go until I am finished with this story. In the next chapter Goku, Maga, Taga, Saga, and Jaga get into a fight. The others arrive and Veggitta and Iceia talk and something happens that pushes Goku over the edge.  
Also go and read Stormlite02's "Pan's Worst Fear"  
Senaca - Thank you  
Seraphsaiyan - Thanks I am trying to get them up has fast has I can.  
Nofretete - Thanks and I hope you write more has well  
Chibi-Chichi-Chan - Thanks update soon too k  
Polka Dot - Lol thanks  
IsleofSolitude - Thanks here ya go, oh and thanks for the Corniss plate! Looky ya'll she gave me a Corniss plate *Holds up plate with a big Corniss in middle and chibi ones around the rim* 


	6. Chapter 6

Enter Iceia 6  
Goku and the four women continued fighting neither one of them getting the upper hand at the moment. Since the five of them were pretty evenly matched. Goku though of late had begun to slip because he was also trying to concentrate on how Chichi was. Suddenly Taga slammed her fist directly into Goku's check. This caused Chichi to scream in horror because Goku came crashing to the ground from the blow of the force. Chichi ran over to him to see how he was.  
"Goku!" she cried trying to help him stand.  
"Chichi get back I can get up on my own," snapped Goku has he struggled to stand and push Chichi back at the same time.  
"But Goku!"  
"I said get back!"  
Then Goku pushed Chichi away has a ki blast flew right at her. It missed her by a mere inch, he whriled to glare up at the women.  
"Keep my mate out of this!" he roared his fury going higher.  
"Why should we?" asked Taga innocently. "It would seem she is just has guilty of our brothers' death since she gave birth to your sons."  
"If you so much has touch her then I will have to kill you," growled Goku.   
"Well I never knew a Sayain could fall for such a week human," snickered Maga.   
"Sayains are filled with such surprised these days you never know what they might do," retorted Iceia. "Finish him we have my cousin's birthday to get to after this and I know exactly what I am going to give him."  
That said all five women turned to look at Chichi.  
"I will be damned if my wife becomes your cousin's gift."  
"Oh my cousin is so fond of women," Iceia said with a cold smile. "He always enjoys breaking them in his bed."  
Goku growled and launched himself at Iceia, but the women grabbed him and held him down. Goku was paralzyed when Iceia stood before him smirking with delight has he tried to struggle out of his grasp. Iceia smiled and pointed her pslam in front of his face and powered up a blast.  
"And now Sayain bastard you die."  
______________________________________________________  
The others were racing to the site.  
'Something is wrong!' thought Veggitta to himself. 'Iceia has changed she was never like this the brief time I was with her. Unless.'  
"Gohan!" he shouted.  
"Yeah what is it Veggitta?" asked Gohan coming up next to the former Sayain Prince.  
"Did your father ever kill anyone named Cooler?"  
"Yeah he came to Earth one time and tried to destory Earth the same way Freezia destoryed Namek."  
"Damnit?!" snapped Veggitta picking up speed  
"What is it Veggitta?!" asked Gohan pulling up next to him.  
"Cooler's twin sister Iceia is here. She is much stronger then any of her brother's much stronger."  
"Do you think she wants to kill dad?" asked Goten.  
"I do not think I know she wants to kill him. Come on lets go this ki signature is very famillar I have seen her use this tons of times."  
"What is it?"  
"You do not want to know."  
Flashback*****************************************************  
Young Prince Veggitta watched has Iceia stood pacing in front of a group of resisters. Their leader was a very strong and intellegent female. She had silver hair and golden hawk eyes, Iceia hated her for her beauty. Since her current lover seemed to have fallen into lust for her.   
"You all will be destoryed by Jaga and Maga," said Iceia. "You however fearless leader will have the pleasure and honor of being destoryed by my most powerful blast 'The Blazing Phenoix'. How does that sound?"  
"I think you should burn in hell," smirked the other female as her people were being dragged off.   
What surprised Veggitta so much was that none of them said anything they just allowed themselves to be dragged away. But he heard a loud smack which was soon followed by a soft thud. He turned back and looked seeing the young women on the floor her hands tied behind her back. The woman somehow managed to stand back up without much effort.  
"No matter how many people you kill Iciea you will never completely put us down," said the woman.   
"That is what you think bitch," growled Iceia.  
Then she powered up and aimed a blast at her head.  
"And now Princess Neko-jin bitch you die,' said Iceia.  
The blast went off and shot into her head before disappearing in her forehead. Slowly it began to disintegrate her body from the inside out. However she had managed to do it, Veggitta would never know all he knew was even has a Sayain it was very distrubing way to die.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
"Damnit!" exclaimed Veggitta. "We need to hurry!"  
"Why?!" asked Bra.  
"Just do come on lets go!"  
Then they took off at top speed toward Goku and Chichi.  
________________________________________________________  
Iceia was about to release the blast when Chichi looked up and saw it.  
"NO!" she screamed.  
Iceia jerked her head along with the other women in Chichi's direction. That gave Goku just enough time to release himself from Taga's grasp and slam his fist through Maga's stomach. She was killed at once then he leapt up bring Jaga and Saga with him and slammed his feet through their stomachs, killing them. Now the only ones left in the clearing were Goku, Chichi, Maga, and Iceia. Iceia signaled to Maga and she nodded she ran at Goku and before he could even finish getting into his fighting stance disappeared before reappearing behind him ki blast ready.  
"Eat this!" she shouted releasing it.  
"NO!" shouted Chichi running.   
"Chichi stay there!"  
Chichi ran up to Goku and threw her arms around his neck the moment the ki blast hit her back and pierced her heart before stopping there.  
"Chichi!" Goku cried out allowing her to collapse in her arms.  
Goku sank to his knees holding Chichi against him and rocking back and forth his head in her neck.   
"Don't go Chichi."  
"My sweet Sayain Warrior," whispered Chichi struggling to Chichi. "I will never leave you as long has you keep me in your heart. I love you my sweet Sayain Warrior."  
With that Chichi took a finally breathe and allowed herself to go to the other world where King Yama was waiting to welcome her.  
"CHICHI!" shouted Goku.  
The others arrived and stared at the scene before them.  
"Oh no," whispered Goten.   
"We were too late," whispered Veggitta.  
They said nothing has Goku rocked back and forth holding Chichi's dead body to him.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there ya go I think I finish this in one more chapter maybe two. Anywho hope ya'll like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Enter Iceia 7  
The others watched has Goku slowly stopped crying and slowly stared at Maga and Iceia pure unadultered fury in his eyes.   
"You killed my mate," snarled Goku. "For this you must die. There can be no forgiveness. No mercy. No nothing only death for those that would murder the mate of a Sayain."  
Goku's power began to rise until he was just below Super Sayain five. This took Veggitta by surprise.  
'Could there possible be another level of Super Sayain to be reached?!' he thought. 'Well if there is it would figure that Karrotto would reach it first he has always reached the levels before me. Well then if she killed his mate then she deserves to die. For even touching a Sayains mate could sentence you to death. If I were Karrotto I would kill her too for this. No matter what our past ties had been touching ones mate can only call for one punishment and one punishment only. Death!'  
Goku stood up and stood before Maga and Iceia. Without hesitation Iceia signaled for Maga to attack and after a second's thought she charged at the Sayain and began to fight him. However Goku was just playing with her and began to parry the kicks and punches without much thought. He soon though tired of the game and slammed his fist straight into Maga's chest and grabbed her heart. He powered up a ki blast in his hand that held the heart and squeezed the heart exploded and Maga screams were cut off has Goku brutally destoryed her heart.  
Meanwhile from their viewpoint at the edge of the clearing the others watched in horrorfied fasination not in even Veggitta could believe his eyes. They had never seen Goku like this.  
"Veggitta?" asked Goten. "Why is father acting like this?"  
"He is Sayain boy and his mate, your mother has just been murdered," replied Veggitta. "That is one of the drawbacks to being bonded to your mate, if they die you go insane. If Karrotto destorys Iceia then he might try to destory the world if he does we Sayains will have to restrain him. The humans will have to find the Dragonballs and wish back his mate."  
"What for?" asked Bra.   
"If his mate is back the bond might still be strong enough for him to regain his sanity. It will slowly grow back to full power if not stronger."  
"Are you saying that if we bring mom back then dad will no longer be like this?"  
"I am saying it is a possiblity."  
"Great," muttered Gohan.   
"We should probably go and start gathering the dragonballs the faster we do this the faster Chichi will come back, and Goku will be back to normal," Krillian said.   
"Right," said Lunch in her blonde form. "Let's go!"  
The humans on the team took off and headed to Capsule Corps to get the dragon radars. While those with Sayain blood stayed behind incase Goku needed to be restrained.   
Goku glared at Iceia over Maga's sagging shoulder.   
"You die now too Iceia," he said with a smirk.   
"Stupid monkey you could never kill me."  
"Watch me."  
Then Goku threw Maga's body away and slammed his elbow into her stomach. He slammed his fist into her nose and she flew back into the mountain face. Iceia crummpled on the ground and shook her head trying to clear it. Just then she looked up and saw Goku flying down at her she jumped up and prepared to meet him but was slammed into the ground. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Goku drifting above her he landed near her arm. With an evil smirk on his face he applied pressure to her arm and heard her bones break has he applied more pressure to it. He slowly removed his foot and stared down at her wondering what else he should to to her.   
________________________________________________________  
Krillian and the other humans left Capsule Corps. with Bulma following close behind she wanted to help them get the balls and get Chichi back.   
"There is one in Egypt, Ireland (A/N: Got to love the IRISH!), Africa, Indonesia, Latin America, Jamica, and Poland (YEAH!)," said Bulma.  
"We should split up and find them," said Tien.  
"Good idea," said Yamacha.   
"I will go with Lunch and we will go to Egypt," said Tien.  
"Right," said 17. "I will go with Hasha to Ireland."  
Pretty soon everyone had been paired up into groups and were on their way to get the Dragonballs they knew they had to hurry before Goku got way out of hand and then what would they do?  
________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile the others watched Goku with horrorfied fascination has he began to break Iceia's bones one by one. Not even Veggitta had done something like this before, and the fact that Goku could was very distrubing to him. But he couldn't seem to move to stop his fellow Sayain he was to frightened by what was happening before his eyes.   
'Karrotto really did love that woman!' thought Vegggitta surprised. 'I seem to recall my father doing something simmillar to the men that murdered my mother. He later told me that one of the most satifiying things about killing the ones that murdered your bonded mate was making it as long and drawn out as possible to make them suffer.'  
Veggitta shivered at the thought of the men's blood curling screams as his father slowly peeled their skin off piece by piece. Before breaking all their bones and then let worms, and rodents crawl over their bodies before finally allowing them to die. That had even been very distrubing has they had been cut into pieces. His father had not allowed him to watch but he could still hear their screams ringing through the palace walls.   
Only then was he slightly satisfied, but he became cold hearted and more cruel then he had been before his mate Lex came into the picture. They men had been the elites of the Cold Empire at the time. Sent to kill her because she could get King Veggitta to do anything she wanted him to do and what she wanted was for the Sayains to be freed of Freezia.   
So Freezia sent the men to elimenate her and had been caught within the hour of her death. Their torture had lasted for three days, no one dared tried to talk some sense into the king, and no one wanted to. They had all loved the queen and had been furious at her murder. It wasn't until after it was over that all of the King's elite had gathered and suggested a sparing match. The king had agreed and amzingly all the elite had survived the sparing match with only broken bones.   
But the palace walls would still ring of the elite's screams everynow and then. No one paid any heed to them, well except Veggitta who had been spoiled by his mother and had enjoyed hearing them scream at the time. Till he realized now that it was truely terriffing to witness something like that from someone you thought you knew.   
Veggitta sighed but heard a blood curling scream cut short has Goku blasted her through her stomach and destoryed the body. He could tell that Goku was about ready to destory something else.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah," came the replies from the others of Sayain blood."  
"Good lets go! NOW FULL POWER ALL OF YOU!"  
Before Goku could react all of them were on him holding him down. Now all they had to do is wait and pray that the others would bring back Chichi before Goku broke free.  
Three Hours Later___________________________________________  
They finally arrived with all the Dragonballs and placed them on the ground. Veggitta had managed to knock Goku out two hours ago and was now sitting on his back.  
"Its about time you got back," scoffed Veggitta.  
"Shut up Veggitta!" snapped Bulma. "Now to call the Dragon."  
So the Dragon was called and Chichi was wished back (A/N: Didn't feel like going into the detail of it all). The moment Chichi came back Goku opened his eyes and saw Chichi there.   
"Chichi?" he whispered standing up after Veggitta got off his back.  
"Goku-sa?" asked Chichi looking around her.  
"You are alive!" exclaimed Goku sweeping her into his arms. "I am so sorry never leave me again."  
"I won't Goku-sa I promise you I will never leave you alone."  
That Night at the Son House__________________________________  
"Well," said Goku from their bed. "Now that our time together was so rudely interuptted by Iceia what should we do now."  
"I do not know Goku what is it you want to do?" asked Chichi sitting down dabbing at her wet hair.  
"Oh I can of one thing," whispered Goku.  
"Oh?" asked Chichi.  
"Yeah come here," said Goku grabbing her.  
He turned her around and under him before pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Then he destoryed the lamps and pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
THE END 


End file.
